The wolf and the moon
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: A wolf who was once a Guardian and protector of mankind feels lost and doesn't know what his life means anymore. But when an Ice Queen's powers get out of control and people wish to harm her,Jack will have to guide the Ice Queen while protecting her. However the longer he stays with her,the more he begins to fall for her. Everyone knows that a wolf should never fall for the moon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was a boy who became a Guardian.

Now I am trapped in the body of a wolf.

I was a beast at night that people always feared and a boy at day. I was in the darkness for so long that soon after I became that darkness. I thought I was doomed to travel my days in the dark,never to see the light again

. But that's when the moon shone its glow at me.

To help me find my path.

As I helped her find hers.

However,like the sun setting to let the moon arise once more,that moon soon left and the light it shone on me disappeared,leaving me in the darkness once again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack Frost

I was used to the fact that people ran away from me at first glance.

A normal wolf was feared around these areas so imagine a wolf twice the size of a normal one,white fur,sharp teeth and claws,blue frosty eyes and icy blue markings on its fur.

You can easily guess how people are when they see me.

At first,I was hurt and would try to make them see I wasn't a threat but it never worked. Now I'm so used to it that I don't even care anymore. A strong scent filled my nose so strong and sudden that I nearly tripped as I was walking.

I turned my head to the smell and sniffed the air.

Wolves!

And this time it was a pack. He also caught the scent of a man,a woman and a moose or reindeer. On the day when Jack was 117 he made a vow to protect anyone from harm as he remembered that that was what a Guardian was meant to do. When he was still getting used to the whole at night being a wolf thing,he had thought of trying to make a pack but quickly realised that him being a human in the day would interfere with trying to make a pack. So he decided that at night he would protect both animals and humans in need.

He turned to the smell and ran. Snow crunched lightly underneath him and branches whipped across his face but his fur protected him from the worst. "Anna,stay back!"a voice yelled. His ear twitched. The voice came from his left. He whirled around and ran faster,his breath turning into small white puffs of clouds.

At last,he broke from the forest to see the commotion.

A young woman,a man and a reindeer with a sled attached to it with blocks of solid ice in it were at the edge of a snowy cliffside surrounded by a pack of wolves. The man had a flaming stick in his hand waving it in an arc to keep the wolves at bay. It was working but Jack knew that sooner or later the stick would go out. "Kristoff what are we going to do?!"the woman asked the man named Kristoff. "Just say behind me and the fire!"Kristoff told her. The reindeer brayed as a wolf snapped its jaws at the reindeer's legs.

Jack threw his head back and howled.

The wolves immediately stopped what they were doing and slowly turned to him. Jack knew that taking on all the wolves would be suicide so he looked around for the alpha. Soon enough,he found the alpha. The alpha was always the biggest,the strongest smelling wolf or the one with the most scars. This one was bigger than the others,if only by a few inches,and had plenty of scars. He directed himself to the alpha and snarled,issuing a challenge. The alpha snarled back,accepting the challenge,before it ran at him.

He ran to the alpha as they collided together.

The world shrank down to tooth and claw,snow flying as they rolled and spun and tore at one another,the other wolves snarling and snapping around them. His jaws closed on a limb thin as a stick,but the wolf clawed at his face and tore himself free,rolled then lunged for him. Fangs snapped closed on his throat but he shook off the wolf as he would a rat,then charged after him,knocking him down. Rolling,ripping,kicking,they fought until both were ragged and fresh blood dappled the snow around them. But finally,after he knocked the wolf on its back,the alpha laid down and showed its belly.

He snapped at the alpha twice in warning then turned to the pack and snarled angrily,making his fur raise and warning them to leave at once. The wolves whined,growled or bowed in submission but took the cue and ran off into the forest. Once he was sure they were gone,Jack laid down and rolled in the snow to get off any extra blood. He then got up and looked at the little group of humans. The woman was looking at him with curiosity while the man and reindeer were trying their best to get away from him.

He slowly walked towards them,being extra caution not to spook them. The reindeer brayed and snorted while the man,Kristoff,stood protectively in front of him. He decided that he would go before the woman since she was the one who looked the least frightened of him. He sat down before her and stared at her. "Kristoff,do you know what it wants?"the woman asked Kristoff softly. "How would I know that Anna? Just don't go near it."Kristoff told the woman. The woman,Anna,turned her attention back to him then slowly took a few steps towards him.

"Anna,what are you doing?! Kristoff hissed in disbelief. "I don't think it wants to hurt us."Anna told him still slowly edging towards him. "And how would you know that?"Kristoff asked. "Because if it wanted to it already would have done something. Plus it saved us from those wolves."Anna said. She stopped when she was an arm's length away from him. She raised her arm and extended it until her hand was right in front of his muzzle. He got up and pushed his muzzle into her hand. He felt her arm tense for a moment then slowly relax and rub his fur softly. He wagged his tail a bit,to show her that he liked it,and she became bolder.

She scratched him behind his left ear and he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

She finally moved her hand back then turned to Kristoff. "He's fine. Not a threat in the slightest,"Anna said. See then noticed the markings on his fur. "Wonder what those markings mean."she added so softly that only he heard it. "If you believe that Anna then you're more optimistic than I thought,"Kristoff told her. "Anyway,we have to get this ice back to Arendelle before the coronation." Anna gave him a look of disbelief. "Let me get this straight. Even after we nearly got mauled by wolves you want to go through that forest at night."she said,emphasizing the word night.

"I know it's dangerous but we don't have a choice. This ice needs to be delivered and you want to get there to see your sister's coronation."Kristoff pointed out.

Jack's ears perked up.

_Sister's coronation...so she is princess Anna,the sister of Queen Elsa and they're going to the coronation._ He had heard a few merchants and travelers talking about it and decided that he would go to the coronation. It seemed like the perfect situation for him. _I want to go to the coronation and they need protection._

The hard part is going to be to tell them that without actually having to speak. Even as a wolf,he could speak and be understood by a human but the two humans he tried to do that with had tried to capture him in order to get money. He walked to Anna and lightly nudged her hand. She looked at him. "Do you want food? Kristoff we can spare a bit of meat for him?"Anna asked.

Jack mentally rolled his eyes.

He walked back to the border of the forest and cliff then tilted his head sideways. "Hey Kristoff,"Anna called to him as she got in the sled. "I think the wolf is trying to tell us something." "Yeah something like ' I'm going to lead you to your doom and eat you so you better run' "Kristoff said in a deep voice,trying to sound like a wolf from a fairytale but failing so bad that Jack had to clamp his jaws shut to keep from laughing. "I'm almost certain that that is not what it's trying to say,"Anna said,giggling.

"But we see what it's trying to tell us. I know the way to Arendelle so if it leads us anywhere else I'll know."she added. Kristoff looked at him for a long time. Jack could see in his eyes that he was debating whether or not to listen to Anna and follow him. He waited patiently as years of being a wolf around humans taught him. Finally,Kristoff sighed. "We'll follow the wolf. But if it does so much as bare its fangs at us,we run."he warned Anna. She nodded. "Alright Sven,let's go. Wolf,lead the way." So Sven,the reindeer,walked a good distance from Jack as they headed through the forest towards Arendelle.

* * *

**Author's note: In this story,Kristoff and Anna know each other before the whole Elsa freezing the the entire kingdom thing**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa

She stood in front of the window in her room and watched as the people of her soon-to-be kingdom began preparing themselves for tomorrow's coronation and the first time in years of the gates being opened.

She was nervous about her coronation.

No scratch that,she was absolutely terrified.

Her parents weren't here to guide or aid her and she couldn't be with her sister for fear that she would hurt her again.

She had no one.

She sighed and moved from the window. She looked at the huge portrait of her father's coronation,holding the family's sceptre and orb. "Conceal,don't feel,"she whispered to herself while she took off her baby blue gloves and took the sceptre and orb. She took a deep breath as she held them.

Not too long after,she looked at them and saw ice rapidly spreading on them. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know."she said then put down the sceptre and orb and put on her gloves.

_I can't do it_ Elsa thought. _I'm_ _going to mess up_. _They'll find out about my powers_.

Then she remembered that the coronation would only be for one day. One day then she could go back to her solitude life. Besides Anna hadn't had anyone to talk to in years because of her. _I c__an do it for her at least._

She grabbed her comb and brushed her slightly tangled hair until it was smooth. Then she braided her hair into one braid,twisted it into a bun and tied it together with a blue ribbon before walking to her wardrobe. Opening it,she looked inside,searching,until she found the right dress. It was a long,dark teal dress with a bronze trim with a long-sleeved turtleneck blouse that had red and teal crystal shaped prints on it and a long magenta cape.

She took off her sleepwear then put on the dress and the edges of the cape around her neck then clasped them together with a clasp. Once it was securely around her neck she moved to her mirror and stared at her reflection.

She saw herself staring back at her. A young,scared and soon to be queen of her parent's kingdom. Someone who would always and forever be seen as a monster for her power. She sighed heavily. _You can do it_ Elsa she told herself. _It is just for one day then I can remain as I was before_.

_Alone._

* * *

Jack Frost

The early sun was slowly rising above the horizon.

A sign of a new day.

Jack looked up into the sky,the bright rays of sunlight peeking through the trees calming him like a mother holding her child. The familiar sting and numbness was slowly beginning to spear through his body. "Hey Wolf! Are there any other wolves around here?"a voice asked. Jack turned around to see Anna and Kristoff not too far behind him.

That's when he remembered that he wasn't alone. _I can't let them see me transform back to a human_! He had just met these two and knew nothing about them that even suggested he could trust them. He needed a way to get away from them and transform into his human form.

An idea then popped into his mind.

Turning around,he bolted back towards and ran past them. "Hey! Wolf,where are you going?"Anna yelled to him but he paid her no mind as he backtracked the way they had came. Once he was sure he was out of their sight,he stopped running and waited for the transformation to begin. It didn't take too long.

The stinging sensation spread across his entire body until he felt like he was stung by a hundred bees as a dull white light shone around him. He felt his body shrink as his hind and front legs grew into his legs and arms,his paws became hands,his pointed ears disappeared as they molded into his small and round human ears,his tail completely disappeared,his snout morphed into his face and his sharp teeth became dull.

Finally,once the transformation was done,Jack got up on his two legs and stretched his cramped body,joints cracking. He then looked in front of him to see his staff in the snow. It was made from a sort of wood that curved inward at the top,making a G shape. He bent down and grabbed the staff and felt the familiar cold of his ice powers flow through his body. He raised his hand in the air as he summoned his powers. Small,glittering snowflakes appeared above his hand,swirling round and round near his palm.

"It feels good to have this back."he said gratefully as he closed his hand and the snowflakes disappeared. When he was in his wolf form,he still had his ice powers but it was nowhere near as strong as it was when he had the staff,which was the source of his power in his human form. "Wolf! Where are you?"Anna called out.

_Time to put my idea into action._

Jack threw his head back and howled. It wasn't as good as an actual wolf's howl but it was close enough. He then turned and ran back to the others and began yelling once they were in his view. "Run! Run for your lives!"he shouted waving his arms wildly. "Run? Why?"Kristoff asked him. Jack stopped beside the cart,pretending to wheeze for air for a few seconds,before he spoke.

"There's a huge pack of wolves behind us! We need to run now!"he said urgently. He saw Kristoff look behind them in fear. "Do you know the way to Arendelle?"Kristoff asked him. "Yes! But we need to go now!"Jack pressed. Kristoff nodded. "Hop in."he said. Jack nodded and got into the cart. "Wait! What about Wolf?"Anna asked. "We can't leave him!" "Anna I'm sure he'll be fine. We won't be though if those wolves catch up to us!"Kristoff replied then turned to Sven and said,"Go boy."

Sven neighed and went into a full speed gallop through the woods,avoiding hitting trees,fallen tree trunks and bushes. "Alright,from this point on you have to keep going straight until you reach the treeline of the forest. Then you turn left until you see a stone trail and that will lead you to Arendelle."Jack instructed them. Kristoff nodded while Anna kept her gaze behind them.

"Are you sure you saw a pack of wolves running towards us?"she asked him. "I'm one hundred percent sure."Jack replied. "Thanks for warning us about the incoming pack of wolves…um..."Kristoff trailed off. "Jack Frost. Though you can just call me Jack."he told him. "Well thank you Jack. I'm Kristoff and this is Anna."Kristoff introduced. Jack turned to Anna and feigned surprise and shock. "You mean princess Anna of Arendelle?"he asked.

"Yeah that's me."Anna said. Jack bowed his head to her in respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you,princess Anna."he said. "Same to you,Jack Frost. But please,just call me Anna."she insisted. "If that is what you want then sure thing Anna."he replied. "Anna,do you see any wolves behind us?"Kristoff asked. Anna looked over her shoulder for a moment before turning back around.

"No wolves. I think we're in the clear."Anna said. Kristoff nodded and lightly pulled on the reins slowing him down Sven to a steady trot. "So Jack,"Kristoff said as he turned to look back at him. "Where are you from?" Though he managed to keep his face mainly expressionless,Jack panicked on the inside. "I come from a town in a kingdom across the sea."he replied. Anna and Kristoff glanced at each other with confused looks on their face before turning back to Jack.

_ You're going to have to come up with a better excuse than that,Jack _he told himself. "Um...do you know the name of the town?"Kristoff prompted. "Sadly no. I have been away from the town for so long that I no longer remember the name."answered Jack,dropping his head sadly.

That part of what he said was true at least. He had been away from his hometown for as long as he could remember that the name was no longer in his memory. It was simply a memory shrouded in mist within the deepest part of his memories. Where he couldn't quite grab nor see through it.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Anna looking at him with sympathy. "Hey,it's ok. I understand what it's like to be away from something you are very attached to."Anna said softly in a tone that told Jack she did know what it was like. He nodded gratefully then looked at Kristoff. "What are you two doing in the forest with blocks of ice in your sled?"

"I'm an ice harvester therefore I go to places with ice,harvest it then bring it to Arendelle."Kristoff explained. In all of my life I have never heard of a job as odd as an ice harvester Jack thought to himself. "Sounds interesting."Jack said simply. All three of them soon fell into a comfortable silence.

Jack rested his head back on the sled and soon enough he felt exhaustion tugging at him. He then realised that since rescuing Anna and Kristoff last night that he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. _Might as well get as much sleep as I can get_ he thought. He closed his eyes and,not a moment sooner,sleep took over his body.

* * *

**Author's note: I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. It intentionally was going to be much longer but I realised that most of what I was writing wouldn't make too much sense in the second chapter so I had to cut out A LOT and edit it. Nonetheless,I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are always welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack

He stood in what was most likely a snow filled plain or field. Snowflakes fell slowly from the sky towards the ground swirling around as the wind howled in his ears. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was in his wolf form.

He would usually change his appearance to his human form but he decided to just let it be for tonight. He ran across the snow covered field,happily diving into the snow,rolling around in it and leaping up in the air to catch the falling snowflakes on his tongue. An hour,by his estimate,had passed before he no longer felt like doing that activity.

Panting heavily from jumping and running,he laid down in the snow. Looking around him,Jack saw that there was no one in sight.

He was utterly alone.

For some reason,knowing that saddened him more than it ever did before. I _don't know why I'm so sad about this _he thought. _I've been alone for so long that I shouldn't be sad about it_. Nonetheless,he was sad about it.

The loneliness was like a tidal wave crashing down on him and suffocating him and a small whine escaped him as he felt the full weight of his countless years of loneliness. Suddenly,he heard the cry of some person. "Mama,Papa!" Startled,he shot up to his feet. Looking about,Jack couldn't see anyone as nothing but silence rang in his ears as he searched for anything. Suddenly,he saw a flash of color,a dash of icy,glittering blue against the pure white of the land around him.

Locking onto it,he ran towards the blue thing leaping from the deep snow in order to reach the thing. The speck of blue got larger the closer he got to it and soon saw that the speck of blue was a dress. _But if that's a dress then that means_…. He narrowed his eyes and saw someone wearing the blue dress walking ahead!

He slowed his run until he came to a full stop. "Hey!"he called out. The person immediately stopped walking and slowly turned around until it faced Jack. He was startled to see that the person was a young woman. She was tall and slender with pale skin,long braided platinum blond hair that was as white as his and icy blue eyes.

Deciding that it was odd to stay in his wolf form he quickly thought of his human form,like throwing away a cloak and replacing it with another,before he transformed into his human form. Both Jack and the woman stood a meter away from one another,staring at each other as the wind flowed around them with the woman's dress bellowing in the wind.

Abruptly,the woman turned around and ran off. "Hey wait!"Jack cried. He transformed back into his wolf form and chased after the woman. He ran hard after her,panting heavily,but then realised something. No matter how fast he ran she always managed to stay the same distance in front of him.

He soon felt himself slowing down due to exhaustion.

"Wait!"he cried out as he slowed to a stop,hoping the woman would stop running and turn back around,but she either didn't hear him or ignored him as she kept running away from him. "Wait! Don't go!"he cried out. The snow around him seemed to rapidly disappear around him and,out of nowhere,darkness appeared and spread across the bright,sunny landscape like a monster devouring everything in its path and squeezing onto him. "Come back!"

* * *

"Jack,Jack wake up! We're here."he heard someone saying. He stirred himself up from his slumber and rapidly blinked the sleep from his eyes as he stared at the blurred vision of someone in front of him. "Mmm?"he asked groggily.

The blurred image of the person in front of him soon came into focus to show Anna leaning over him while looking at him closely. "We're at Arendelle."Anna said. Jack slowly got up,his body slightly aching from the odd position his body was in,and looked ahead. They were indeed within Arendelle's borders.

By the look of their surroundings,it looked like they were at the back where the forest area and kingdom met. Upon instinct,Jack looked up at the sky. It was still evening therefore he had a small bit of time before he turned into a wolf. He got off the sled and stretched his stiff limbs before speaking to them. "Well thank you for the ride but I'm afraid this is where we must say goodbye."Jack said to them. "Here?"Kristoff said confused.

"We're only at the border of Arendelle. I can still take you into Arendelle."Kristoff offered. Jack shook his head. "Thank you but I promised to meet an old friend here."he lied. "Are you sure? I can take both you and your friend into Arendelle if you need."Kristoff insisted. "Or I can get someone to help you get to Arendelle once we arrive."Anna offered.

_These two really are good people _Jack thought.

He hated having to lie to them but it was necessary in order to keep his secret. "Thank you but I assure you me and my friend don't need any transport. We'll just get there on foot once we're done talking."Jack assured them. Anna and Kristoff shared a look,both looking guilty at leaving him here,but complied.

"Alright then. It was nice meeting you Jack and thanks again for helping us."Anna said. "It was nice meeting you both as well."Jack said gratefully. They waved goodbye as Kristoff put Sven into a steady and walked into Arendelle. Jack waved to them goodbye while he watched them go. Once they were a distance away,he turned to the forest and sighed.

_I better g_o_ find a nice place to sleep for the night_.

* * *

Elsa

She was on a tall,snowy mountain. The cold,harsh wind blew strongly threatening to blow her off it completely. She looked down at herself and saw she was in her coronation dress.

_How did I get here? Why am I here?_

Questions endlessly swirled in her head. "Anna?"she called out,hoping her sister would hear her but no one answered her call. _There's no one here _she told herself. _I'm all alone._ _As I always have been_.

For the last thirteen years,she had been isolated from everyone. From her citizens,from the staff and even from her sister and despite being isolated for so long she still felt the weight of being alone for all those years. And her being isolated still wasn't enough to keep her parents alive. She could feel the familiar tears well up in her eyes and flow down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly and began to walk up the mountain,trudging through the snow while fighting against the strong winds.

Ten minutes afterward trudging through the snow,she suddenly heard someone yelling. "Please help! It's my daughter!" Elsa stopped dead in her tracks. She recognized that voice like she knew the back of her own hand.

_Father!_

She ran through the deep snow,stumbling a few times but caught herself,desperately wanting to see her father once more. The higher she ran up the mountain,she began to see her surroundings change. Soon she reached higher up the mountain and what she saw made her freeze.

It was the night when she had accidentally struck Anna with her powers. The deep ditch outlined with a few trees and hot geysers with steam coming out that surrounded them,countless "rocks" splayed out on the different levels of the ditch. _Why I'm I here? Why would I want to be here? Why am I dreaming of this? _

She was standing on the top level of the ditch so she was able to see everything below her. "Father! Mother!"she yelled out to them,hoping they would hear her,but they didn't turn to face her. She yelled their names again but once again they didn't turn around. _They can't hear me_ she told herself. _It's like I'm not even here._

Sighing with disappointment,she watched as the rocks simultaneously rolled towards her younger self,sister and parents then stopped and unrolled themselves to appear as rock trolls. "It's the king!"one of the trolls exclaimed just loud enough for her to hear while the other trolls began murmuring in surprise and shock. She decided to get closer to her family so she could hear them. She realised with a start that she could simply walk through the trolls like a ghost through a wall.

_It's because I'm in an old memory_ she told herself. _I'm not actually here._

Afterward,she saw an elderly rock troll,their leader and named Grand Pabbi,rolled through the crowd and stopped before them. "Your majesty."he greeted respectfully with a bow then looked at her younger self for a few seconds. Though she knew that Grand Pabbi couldn't see her present self only her younger self,she could see something odd in his gaze. He then gently took her hand in his while looking at her father. "Born with the powers or cursed?"he asked her father.

"Born. And they're getting stronger."her father replied as her mother lowered the unconscious younger Anna towards him. Grand Pabbi removed his hand from hers and moved closer to Anna then placed his hand on her head,humming softly to himself. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart for the heart cannot be changed. But,the head can be persuaded."he told them.

"Do what you must."the king said. Elsa watched with the same awe as she did when she was younger as Grand Pabbi moved his hand from Anna's head and an icy,blue snowlike aura appeared with the memories of Anna and Elsa's time together within the ring. "I recommend that we remove all magic,even memories of magic."

As he said that he began to remove certain things within the memories like when her and Anna would make snow in the ballroom and make snowmen,he removed the ballroom and made it look like they were outside. A memory was of them in the castle with Elsa making snow hills and Anna sliding down it on a sled. He removed the castle from the memory and made it look like they were in a forest. He continued to do that for countless other memories before he moved his hands in a spherical movement as the magic aura shrunk until it faced into Grand Pabbi's hand and placed his hand on Anna's head.

A blue dull glow appeared from her head for a moment before it disappeared. "There it is done. She will be ok."he told them as he removed his hand from Anna's head. "But she won't remember I have powers?"her younger self asked Grand Pabbi. "It is for the best."her father had told her,placing her hand on her shoulder with a grim smile on his face. "Elsa listen to me,"Grand Pabbi told her. "Your power will only grow."

He began to extend his hands out,like he was trying to reach something from above,and a blue aura flew from his hands from above them. The aura then turned into a silhouetted older version of Elsa and several other people on her sides. The silhouette version of her was moving her hands in a formation then launched them into the sky to create a giant snowflake in the air. "There is great beauty in it. But also great danger." As he said that,the blue snowflake he conjured turned red as spikes strutting from it and the people were now holding weapons as they too turned red. "You must learn to control it. Or fear will be your enemy." The conjured red silhouetted people took their weapons and leaped onto Elsa,causing her and them to disappear into thin air. Hearing Grand Pabbi say that warning to her once again made her feel like the same little girl had been before.

Scared,confused and alone.

"How?"she shouted at Grand Pabbi,her head looking down at her outstretched hands,not caring that he was only a part of her dream and memory. "How can I control them when all I ever do is fear them?"she added. Her voice was thick with suppressed emotions that she refused to let go while tears threatened to fall down her face. She lifted her gaze from her hands and looked back at Grand Pabbi and,with a start,realised that he was staring eight at her.

As if he could see she was there.

_ No that's impossible_ she told herself. _He can't see me. He can't!_

Yet,he was still staring at her with a mixture of sadness and pain. Suddenly the memory disappeared completely,leaving her surrounded in complete darkness. "Father? Anna? Mother?"she called out as she began to walk forward in the darkness.

_What is happening to me? _

_"_Elsa."a voice called out. Starled,she whirled her head around to find the person calling her but to no avail. Then from the corner of her eye she saw a bright,white appear. She turned her head towards the light source and gasped.

A meter away from her was a wolf.

It wasn't a usual wolf either as it was twice the size of a normal wolf,snow white fur and blue markings on its fur specifically a mark on its head that looked similar to a staff. The wolf also seemed to have two frosty,icy blue eyes that were gazing right at her in a way that seemed like it was looking right into her soul. "Elsa."the voice called out and Elsa realised in shock that it was the wolf that had called her name. "Who are you?"she asked softly. The wolf did not say another word,which she expected as much. It just simply looked at her keeping completely still except for its wagging tail. Elsa didn't know why but for some reason,the way the wolf looked at her,it seemed as if this wolf was far more intelligent than it seemed.

"What do you want from me?"she asked it. The wolf continued looking at her in silence for a few seconds later before it turned around and dashed off. "Wait!"Elsa cried out while she began to chase after the wolf.

_ What does this wolf want? Why is it here_ she asked herself. After minutes of running after the wolf,Elsa began to gradually slow down as her legs ached and she panted for air. She then noticed that the distance between her and the wolf had remained the same.

_H-_how_ is that possible_ she thought. _I __should have caught up to it by now. _"Wait!"she yelled as she felt herself slowing down and the distance between them rapidly became bigger. The wolf showed no sign of stopping as it continued running,not even looking back. "Please wait!"she cried desperately.

The wolf still ran forward and the bright,white emitting from it began to dim rapidly the further it ran before it finally disappeared from Elsa's sight. "Please come back!"she cried out. She could feel the surrounding darkness coming closer to her threatening to envelope her completely.

She hoped that the wolf would appear again with its light to fight the darkness. To help guide her out of this seemingly never ending darkness.

But the wolf never came back and the darkness soon enveloped her once again.

* * *

She woke with a start.

Jolting upright,she panted heavily as her heart was hammering in her chest and sweat soaked her brow. She forced her breathing to steady itself and bit by bit,her hammering heart slowed to its rhythmic beat. She then looked at her surroundings and let out a sigh of relief when she realised that she was still in her room.

_It _was_ just a dream_ she told herself. Yet she couldn't shake the odd feeling from the dream that had settled within her mind. _Maybe a walk outside is just what I need to shake this feeling_.

She threw the covers from over her body before getting out the bed and walking towards her closet and opened it. She flitted through her clothes until she found a dress. She undressed out her sleepwear and changed to the dress then headed to the large mirror in the corner to check yourself. Once she was sure she was ready,she walked out of her room then closed and locked the door before walking down the hall,letting the silence calm her down.

She reached the central staircase and walked to the bottom level and towards the door of the castle. She opened the doors then closed them behind her as she turned and walked across the courtyard,the sound of the gurgling fountains adding to the calm serenity of the place. Two guards were standing stiffly before the gates,bowing as Elsa approached. "If anyone needs me,I will be taking a short walk within the woods."she informed them. "Do you want us to come with you,your majesty?"one the guards asked. "No need. I'll be near the castle anyway."Elsa reassured them.

They nodded as she headed towards the open tunnel underneath the courtyard that led to the fjord and across that,the forests and mountains. Despite the tunnel being dimly lit with the torches on the walls,the darkness and enclosed space made her remember her dream all too clearly. Seconds later,she stepped out of the tunnel and let out a sigh of relief at the open. She walked down the stairs until she reached the end and edge of the water of the fjord. She looked around,to make sure no one was watching her,before she took a deep breath and tentatively placed her foot onto the water.

Ice shot from her foot and froze the water where her foot was touching. She placed her full weight on the patch of ice to test its sturdiness and was relieved to see a single crack appear on the ice. Reassured,she took another tentative step on the water and ice sprouted beneath her foot once more. More confident,she walked across the water as though she were walking on dirt or stone until she was across the fjord onto the opposite end of Arendelle in the forest. She took a breath of the air and exhaled loudly.

The air was fresh and crisp,new and refreshing. Sometimes she wondered if she was meant to be a queen when she felt the wild pull me in. As though it was calling to her.

She strolled through the forest,relishing in the peace that would most likely be for the last time. She removed her glove off her hand then with a flick of her hand tiny snowflakes appeared into the air,floating above her hand. She twirled her hand around as the snowflakes circled her hand.

She allowed herself a small smile as she watched the snowflakes spin and twirl. "Why couldn't I have better control of my powers?"she asked herself quietly. "If I did our parents would still be alive and I wouldn't have to protect Anna from myself." She could feel the tears welling in her eyes,threatening to fall down her face.

Closing her eyes,she waited until she was sure the tears were gone before she opened her eyes. _Conceal,don't feel _she told herself repeatedly until she felt she was in control of herself again. Time passed quickly,too quickly in Elsa's opinion,before she began to feel exhaustion seep through her body.

_I better start heading back. Those guards probably are getting worried now_.

She walked back towards the fjord once she reached the edge she glanced back at the forest longingly then sighed and headed back to the castle,not noticing the two icy blue eyes watching her.

* * *

**Author's note: Before you all go crazy,I am very aware of how long it has been since I last posted a chapter. I thought with the whole quarantine situation I thought I'd get more chapters out but I'm currently working on three other stories at the moment so yeah. I also want to clear up that if I don't post a chapter in a while DOES NOT mean I am not working on the story. It just takes time. With that out of the way,hope you all enjoyed this chapter,reviews are always welcome and I hope you all are staying healthy and safe.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack

He knew without a doubt the woman he saw last night was the one in his dream.

Except for the dress,everything about her matched. While she had been strolling through the forest he had debated whether or not he should reveal himself but decided against it since it was nighttime,therefore he couldn't turn into a human and something about the way the woman had continued to look around her,alert and wary,made Jack suspect she didn't want to be around anyone.

What had surprised and shocked him the most was that the woman had ice powers just like him.

If the dream hadn't convinced him to meet with the woman then seeing her have the same powers as him did.

_Today I will meet her and hopefully get the answers I need._

He looked up at the sky. The sun was just rising over the horizon,peeking over the land. _I might be able to get to the docks before I have to transform._ Not wasting another second,he shot to his feet and ran to the edge of the forest. The docks were coming into view long before he reached the edge of the forest as it was relatively close to the forest being separated by two or so meters of water.

He closed his eyes and summoned his ice powers from within. The mark on his head began to glow and without wasting another second he ran across the water. Ice formed on the water when his feet touched it and quickly thawed away when he was a good distance away. He then leapt onto the docks,turning his powers off midair,and instantly bolted for the village,not wanting anyone to walk on the docks and see him transform.

He reached the edge of the village.

There were only a handful of people in the village,reading themselves for the queen's coronation and he was relieved since it made things easier for him. Silently and swiftly,he stalked to a secluded area in the village and simply waited until his transformation came and passed. He went to pick up his staff but froze just before grabbing it.

_ Should I take it with me_ he wondered.

If he wanted or needed to use his ice powers while in his human form,he needed the staff with him but he knew going inside a castle with a staff would seem odd and attract unwanted attention to him. On the other hand,he didn't feel safe leaving the staff and having someone taking it or,moons forbid,somehow use its ice powers. He internally debated with himself before finally deciding that he'd take it with him. He stood near the vendor's markets,deciding to think of his approach to the woman.

_Then again,should I even approach her? What could I say to her?_ _"Hello dear lady. I met you in my dreams" or "I saw you last night in the forest using your ice powers"_

He shook his head.

_No,it's best if I just simply meet the lady and try to befriend her and get to know her before telling her about my dream or seeing her._ He looked at the sky to see the sun just over the horizon. _Still looks like I have a bit more time until the coronation_ he thought. _Might as well get myself acquainted with the kingdom_.

For the next hour he made idle chit-chat with vendors and villagers and observed the kingdom's architecture. Eventually,he noticed more villagers were getting out of their houses and readied for the day. "Hey Jack!" He whirled around to see Kristoff at one of the vendors with Sven,waving at him. Jack walked over to him. "Hey Kristoff,Sven,"Jack greeted. "Ready for the queen's coronation?" "Yeah. Just getting Sven some carrots before I go." Jack nodded. "I'm guessing Anna is getting ready for her sister's coronation?"he asked. "Yep. Which she told me to tell you,if I saw you,that once you enter the castle just look for her." Jack nodded,slightly confused.

"Speaking of coronation,I think it's about to begin."Kristoff said. Jack turned his head to the castle and saw people heading over to the castle like a huge herd of sheep. "I suppose we should get going then."Jack said. Kristoff nodded and together they entered the crowd of people. Jack would be lying if he said that he wasn't uneasy with being around too many people in one place since he had always been alone for as long as he could remember. He could handle being with a few people at once but an entire kingdom of people was too much for him to handle. Which was ironic since wolves were considered to be best as pack animals.

_Keep it together_ Jack told himself firmly. _It's just for the queen's coronation. I can handle this._

Despite it only being a few minutes but feeling like hours because of the slow moving crowd,they eventually made it through the gates into the castle's courtyard. A guard at the gate greeted them both politely before addressing Kristoff. "Sir,we must take your animal to the stables." "I understand."Kristoff said. The guard nodded before calling over another guard. "Bring this animal to the stables."he ordered. The guard nodded as he took Sven by his collar and led him to the stables as Jack and Kristoff walked over into the castle with the following crowd.

The hallway of the castle was incredibly wide,being enough to contain a large crowd of people within it. The walls had many portraits of what Jack could only assume were the past rulers of the kingdom with some sculptures on stone pillars as well. "Seems like Anna is looking for us."Kristoff said as he pointed ahead of them. Jack looked ahead and saw Anna standing near the room where the crowd was going into. She was wearing a dark green strapless dress with teal,blue and purple designs,a black necklace with a bronze pendant,white stockings with a pair of flat black shoes. Her hair was tied into a braid and put into a bun tied with a black ribbon.

"Anna!"Kristoff yelled,waving his arms overhead. Her head turned in their direction and smiled once she saw them as she walked over. "Jack! I'm so glad you're here!"Anna said happily. "Well,it's not everyday you get to see a queen's coronation."Jack said. "That is true,"Anna replied with a chuckle. "So Kristoff had told me that I should look for you once I entered the castle." "Oh right. If you two will follow me."she said as she walked inside the room. Jack looked at Kristoff with a questioning look as he followed her but he simply shrugged his shoulders.

The room was fairly big with two floors,a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling and large windows on the side that allowed the bright sunlight from outside to shine inside. A long,red carpet was at the middle of the room and on either side were benches that were long enough to hold about six or seven people on it. People dressed in black robes were standing on the upper floor,humming a song of some sort,and a tall,lanky man at the front and Jack realised that they were in a chapel. "Alright,here's the seats I saved for you two."Anna said,stopping beside the bench at the front of the room.

"Wait,Anna aren't the benches in the front for the other royal families and business partners of Arendelle?"Kristoff asked her softly. Jack looked at the people who were sitting on the benches seeing they all were wearing formal suits or stunning dresses with clearly expensive jewelry and realised Kristoff was right. "Yeah. So what?"Anna asked. "Anna,we can't sit here. We're not royalty."Kristoff protested in a whisper. "Firstly,it's not only royalty that sits here. Secondly,you're a business partner of Arendelle and my friend so technically you are allowed to sit here."Anna said. "Anna,I appreciate the kind gesture but I can't sit here. Last thing I want to do is offend someone."Jack said.

"Nonsense Jack. If it weren't for you,I might still be in that forest and if anyone has a problem with this then they can discuss it with me."Anna said. Jack still wasn't too sure about it and Anna must've seen it too because she added,"Think of it as a thank you gesture for your helpfulness."

Jack sighed in defeat. "Thank you then."Jack said to her. "No problem,"Anna said to him before he turned to Kristoff. " No more excuse from you and sit down. The coronation will start any minute."she told him firmly but playfully. Kristoff sighed but did as Anna said and sat beside him. She nodded before walking over to the priest and standing near him just as the people on the higher floor turned their humming into soft singing. Kristoff turned his head over his shoulder then looked back at him. "Here comes the queen."

Jack turned his body around,to see the queen,and his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets.

The queen was the woman he saw in the forest last night and the one in his dream!

The chances of him meeting the same woman were already slim but meeting the same woman who was a soon-to be queen was beyond coincidental. _What are the odds of this happening_ Jack thought. Now knowing the woman he wanted to meet was the queen,he knew that getting a chance to talk with her would be difficult if not impossible. _Well,I've never been the luckiest person anyway_ he told himself in amusement. _Time to see if I can turn that around._

* * *

**Author's Note:****And here is chapter 4! I know I took a while to post a chapter but as I said before uploads will be slow. Anyway,I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay safe.**


	6. Update

**Update**

**Hello everyone. As most of you probably already know,I haven't posted a chapter in a while. The reason for that is because recently my email password for the account I was originally writing this story on had been changed,therefore kicking me out my account and making me unable to sign in. The good news is that I have made another account so I will be able to continue this story still. Updates will be slow as I try to deal with this issue. I hope you all understand and stay safe.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elsa

She was trying to calm her nerves down.

Her coronation was in a few minutes and her nerves were acting up again. _Conceal it,don't feel it. Conceal it,don't feel it._ She continued repeating that to herself to calm herself down but it did little to ease her nervousness.

_What if I accidentally reveal my powers to everyone?_

What if I hurt someone?

_What if I hurt Anna again. _

"Your majesty." Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to see one of the servants watching her with a concerned expression. "Are you alright?"she asked. Elsa quickly regained her composure. "Yes,i'm fine. Just a little nervous."she answered with a tight smile. The servant smiled warmly. "I understand. But do not fret you majesty. This coronation will go wonderfully and you will be a great queen."

Elsa looked at the servant and saw that sincerity on her face which helped calm her nerves enough to stop her from spiralling into a panic. "Now,I believe your coronation is about to begin. Elsa nodded. "Thank you."she said gratefully. The servant nodded and headed off. _It's just for one day_ Elsa she told herself. _You can do this._

She took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Everyone in the room turned their heads to her as the music took a louder tone. Steeling herself,she straightened and walked towards the priest. She made very little eye contact with the people in the room but then she saw a pair of eyes that nearly made her stop in the center of her own coronation. A pair of light blue eyes. Keeping her head straight while continuing to make her way towards the priest and stopped in front of him. The music came to a stop,signalling the start of the coronation.

She looked down at the sceptre and orb on the cushion on the priest's hands,going to pick them up,when the priest cleared his throat,stopping her. "Your majesty,"he whispered to her. "The gloves." Her entire body froze.

_No you don't understand she wanted to tell him. I can't take off the gloves!_

She knew though that she couldn't argue with the priest so,with shaky hands,she pulled off the gloves and placed them neatly on the cushion. Turning her gaze to the orb and sceptre,she took a deep breath and tried to calm her shaking hands enough so the priest or Anna wouldn't see,grabbed them and turned to face the people. They all rose from their seats as the priest began to speak. Seconds later,she felt a cold sensation on her hands and,keeping her head up,she moved her eyes downward.

A thin layer of ice was slowly but steadily raising up the orb and sceptre. _No! No,this can't be happening!_ She couldn't believe that the very thing she had feared to happen was happening right now. She managed to keep her expression calm and collected as she was trying to get her emotions back in control. Please don't let anyone notice she prayed silently. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."she heard the priest said. Elsa turned around as she quickly placed the orb and sceptre onto the cushion,put back on her gloves then turned to face the people as they all got up from their seats and clapped loudly for their new queen. Elsa sighed heavily in relief and let a small smile cross her face,relieved that she managed to keep her powers hidden.

That relief was short lived.

Her gaze caught the sight of the two icy blue eyes and her entire body froze. The memory of the huge,white wolf rushed back fresh in her mind,nearly making her stumble back in shock.

_Calm down_ she told herself sternly. _There's no wolf here. You're fine._ She could see that the two blue eyes belonged to a pale skinned,white haired boy. She,however,didn't like the way the boy was looking at her. She knew that all the people inside were looking at her but the way the boy was looking at her,much more closely,intensely than the others,had her feeling slightly on edge. _Maybe he saw the ice on the orb and sceptre_ a small voice echoed in her head. _No,that's impossible. I'm just being paranoid_ she told herself firmly. Still that didn't stop her from feeling on edge as she glanced at the boy who was watching her.

* * *

Jack

The woman,Elsa,confused him to no end. _Why is she so scared to reveal her powers_ he wondered. His train of thought broke as Kristoff nudged him while saying,"It seems that Anna wants to speak with us."he said,pointing. He looked in the direction of where he was pointing to see Anna waving them over. Confused and curious,Jack got up and walked to her. "You wanted to speak with me?"he asked. Anna nodded. "Later tonight,there's going to be a ball. Normally,the villagers are to wait outside in the courtyard for the queen but I want you to come to it."

His eyes widened in shock. Though he had never been to many kingdoms or events at kingdoms,he knew that balls were important events that royals and people of importance went to. To be invited to a ball,by the princess at that,was considered an honor. _This could give me a chance to be able to approach Elsa and talk to her_ he thought. He looked back at Anna and nodded. "I would be honored to go to the ball,Anna."he told her. She beamed happily as she clasped her hands together. "Great! Now that that's settled,I need to get a few things ready before then. Can't wait to see you at the ball!"she said happily before heading out the church. Perhaps luck is on my side for once Jack thought to himself as he got up from his seat and followed the others out of the church.

* * *

**Author's note: I know this chapter and Jack's POV especially were very short but I was having a lot of writer's block which is way this took way longer to upload along with the fact that I have school. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Nonetheless,I hope you all enjoyed it and stay safe!**


End file.
